Entscheidung
by Blackball
Summary: Tony steht vor einer Entscheidung die sein ganzes Leben verändert. Egal für was er sich entscheidet, etwas muss er gehen lassen…


**Entscheidung**

**Autorin:** Blackball

**Jahr:** 2008

**Status:** Mit 5 Chaps abgeschlossen

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** Tony x Gibbs

**Rating:** PG-12 Slash

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Humor

**Summary:** Tony steht vor einer Entscheidung die sein ganzes Leben verändert. Egal für was er sich entscheidet, etwas muss er gehen lassen…

**A/N:** Die Idee für diese FF kam mir wie immer als ich im Bett lag (schrecklich, immer dann). Hier dürft ihr keine große Action erwarten. Sie ist eher ruhig…aber hoffentlich mitreisend. Allerdings möchte ich betonen das ich diverse Dinge Schildere wie sie mir passen, ich weiß jedoch das es im realen Leben nicht so einfach und unkompliziert von sich geht. Teileweise auch aus eigener Erfahrung. Ich mache mir jedoch, dass zu Nutze das ich FF Autorin bin und lege es mir so wie ich es brauche. Wen es stört das ich die Realität etwas verändere bzw. etwas schreibe was SO nicht bis nur selten möglich ist, der soll aufhören zu lesen. Denn auf Flames gehe ich nicht ein, da ich hier vorgewarnt habe.

**Kommentare:** Gerne gesehen leider in dieser Jahreszeit sehr wenig XD

Viel Spaß beim lesen )

Greez Blacky

**Kapitel 1**

Es war Samstagmorgen als ich durch das Klingeln meines Telefons aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Das erste was ich machte, nachdem ich meine Augen geöffnet hatte, war auf meinen kleinen schwarzen Wecker auf dem Nachttisch zu blicken. Dieser zeigte gerade halb zehn an, viel zu früh für einen Samstagmorgen. Zumindest aus meiner Sicht.

Noch immer klingelte es und ich seufzte schwer als ich mich aufrichtete. Mein Boss konnte es nicht sein, dieser rief mich Grundsätzlich auf meinem Handy an, wohl wissend dass ich das immer und überall dabei hatte. Zur Sicherheit griff ich nach dem kleinen technischen Gerät und blickte drauf. Kein Anruf in Abwesenheit. Ich war beruhigt, denn wenn ich das Handy überhört hätte wenn Gibbs mich erreichen wollte wäre sehr schlecht gewesen. Das hätte mir nur jede Menge Kopfnüsse und Aktenarbeit eingehandelt. Wer also, außer mein Boss klingelte so lange bei mir? Auf der einen Seite war ich ja neugierig, auf der anderen aber, war ich noch viel zu müde um meiner Neugier nachzugeben. Egal wer es war, diese Person konnte auch auf meinen Anrufbeantworter sprechen. Wozu hatte ich dieses Ding schließlich.

Mit langsamen verschlafenen Schritten ging ich ins Bad und drehte das Wasser in der Dusche an. Leider dauerte es immer einige Zeit, bis es warm wurde. Daher nutzte ich diese Zeit um mich zu rasieren. Als ich damit nach wenigen Minuten fertig war, war auch das Wasser warm und ich stieg unter die Dusche. Mit jeder Minute die ich dort verbrachte wurde ich wache. Viele Menschen wurden ja unter einer warmen Dusche müde, ich gehörte zum Glück nicht dazu. So blieb mir das kalt duschen erspart, welch ein Glück.

Nachdem ich frisch geduscht und angezogen das Bad verlassen hatte, hörte ich wie mein Telefon schon wieder klingelte. Verdammt, das ging mir jetzt schon auf die Nerven. Ich lief in die Küche ignorierte aber mein Telefon an welchen ich vorbeigegangen war. Erleichtert atmete ich auf als das klingeln endlich aufgehört hatte. „Hallo hier ist der Anrufbeantworter von Anthony DiNozzo…", hörte ich meine eigene Stimme sagen und war nun sehr gespannt ob jemand drauf sprechen würde. Nach meiner Ansage, kam der bekannte Piep ton und dann war es einen Moment still, bevor eine mir doch sehr bekannte männliche Stimme erklang. „Tony, ich bins noch mal, Craig, bitte melde dich ganz schnell bei mir. Es ist wirklich wichtig!" Ich legte die Stirn kurz in Falten, verließ die Küche und ging zum Telefon. Zwei Nachrichten zeigte mir mein Anrufbeantworter an. Ich drückte den kleinen schwarzen Knopf und lauschte der ersten Nachricht die ich verpasst hatte. „Tony, Craig hier. Wenn du zu hause 

bist geh bitte dran, es ist sehr wichtig. Ich wollte dich eigentlich auf dem Handy anrufen, aber ich habe deine Aktuelle Nummer nicht. Bitte, es ist sehr sehr wichtig!"

Craig war der Mann meiner jüngeren Schwester Samantha. Sammy, wie ich sie immer nannte, war die letzte die mir aus meiner Familie übrig geblieben war. Meine Mutter hatte vor mehr als zehn Jahren einen schweren Autounfall und knapp zwei Jahre später hatte sich mein Vater erhängt. Er war nie mit dem Tod meiner Mutter klar gekommen. Hätte ich damals gewusst wie labil er wirklich deswegen gewesen war, so hätte ich versucht ihm zu helfen, doch mir gegenüber war er normal gewesen und auch Sammy gegenüber. So war mir also nur noch meine kleine Schwester geblieben, die mit ihrem Mann ebenfalls in D.C wohnte, dass aber auch erst seit zwei Jahren. Denn Craig war hier her versetzt worden. Sehr zu meiner und Sammys Freude. Manchmal jedoch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich meine Schwester jetzt noch seltener sah als früher.

Ich griff nach dem Telefonhörer und wählte Craigs Nummer. Es dauerte keine drei Sekunde da ging er auch schon dran. „Tony, ein Glück!" Meldete er sich. Irgendwie war mir unwohl bei dem ganzen. War meiner Schwester etwas passiert? „Was ist denn los Craig?" Fragte ich ihn und ging zurück in die Küche. Zum Glück gab es heut zu Tage fast nur noch die schnurlosen Telefone. Während ich mir einen Kaffee aufsetzte und mir mein Müsli in eine Schale füllte lauschte ich seinen Worten. „Es tut mir leid Tony, aber es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich wollte dich gestern schon anrufen aber Sammy hat mich davon abgehalten. Eigentlich weiß sie auch nicht dass ich dich jetzt anrufe…", ich konnte deutlich hören dass er sehr nervös war. Allerdings atmete ich erleichtert auf als er sagte das Sammy nicht wollte dass er ihn anrief. Meine schlimmste Befürchtung, dass ihr was passiert sein könnte, konnte ich nun also ausschließen. „…ich möchte dir das alles ungern am Telefon erzählen, es dauert zu lange und wie gesagt wenn Sammy mitbekommt das ich dich anrufe, dann friert hier die Hölle zu…nur leider nicht für mich…kann ich vorbei kommen?" Ich trank den ersten Schluck meines Kaffees und nickte kurz, dann jedoch fiel mir ein, dass er das ja gar nicht sehen konnte. Ich war eben doch noch im Halbschlaf. „Klar komm vorbei!" Meinte ich knapp. „Gut ich bin in 10 Minuten bei dir!" Danach legte er einfach auf. Ich starrte kurz auf den Hörer in meiner Hand und legte ihn dann auf den Küchentisch.

Noch immer beherrschte mich dieses ungute Gefühl, irgendetwas stimmte nicht, aber in spätestens 10 Minuten, vielleicht eher 15 Minuten würde ich wissen was los ist.

„Verdammt noch mal, wo bleibt DiNozzo?" Gibbs erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging um seinen Schreibtisch rum. Langsam aber sicher war er stinksauer. Tony verspätete sich ja mal, aber dann schon fast eine Stunde. Und sein Handy hatte er auch aus, was eigentlich bei seinem Jungen Agenten nie vorkam. Tony wusste wie er es hasste wenn er ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Auf der einen Seite war er wirklich sauer, aber auf der anderen begann er sich langsam auch Sorgen zu machen. Was wenn etwas passiert war? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Nein, Tony würde so schnell nichts passieren, sicher er kam oft in Schwierigkeiten, meist jedoch fand er dort von alleine wieder raus. Zwar kam er nie ohne ein paar Blessuren davon aber er lebte!

„McGee, ruf ihn noch mal an", befahl Gibbs seinem jungen Agent und setzte sich selbst wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Er versuchte den Grund zu erkunden weswegen er so sauer war. War es wirklich nur weil Tony mal wieder zu spät kam? Nein, dass war nur der kleine Teil. Eigentlich lag der Punkt seiner Wut noch immer ein paar Tage zurück. Er und Tony hatten sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder privat getroffen, etwas was vorher dank der Arbeit einfach nicht möglich gewesen war. Und wenn man davon ausging das sie seit einem halben Jahr fest zusammen waren, war das wirklich eine lange Zeit gewesen in welcher sie sich nicht privat gesehen hatten. Und dann? Dann zofften sie sich, zum aller ersten Mal. Weswegen? Wegen Kleinigkeiten und dennoch war er stinksauer gewesen, sodass er Tony rausgeschmissen hatte. Nein, daher rührte seine Wut nicht, er hatte sich getäuscht. Denn schon Minuten nachdem Tony weggegangen war tat ihm das alles unheimlich leid. Es war zum größten Teil sein Fehler gewesen.

„Boss, er hat sein Handy noch immer aus", erklärte Tim und blickte Gibbs fragend an. „Schon gut! Warte ein paar Minuten und versuch es noch mal!" Tim nickte zustimmen. „Meinst du ihm ist was passiert?" Mischte sich nun auch Ziva ein. Gibbs blickte zu der jungen Frau, musterte sie kurz und sah dann wieder auf seinen Monitor. „Wir reden hier von DiNozzo!" Meinte er ziemlich trocken. „Stimmt! Also in welchen Schwierigkeiten steckt er jetzt wohl wieder", dachte Ziva laut nach. „Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er mal wieder eine Freundin!" Gab McGee zu bedenken. Jethro schmunzelte kurz. Natürlich, Tony und eine Freundin. Nun ja, die anderen wussten nicht dass sie zusammen waren. Obwohl, was war, wenn Tony so sauer auf ihn gewesen…nein unmöglich!

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt ich war über eine Stunde zu spät. Hastig betrat ich das Hauptgebäude des NCIS, lief durch die Kontrolle, wo man mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken durchließ und schlüpfte dann gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Aufzug. Jetzt konnte ich mir was anhören. Gibbs war wetten Stinksauer, ein Zustand den es in letzter zeit wohl oft gab. Ich seufzte schwer, zweiter Stock. Noch eine Etage und es war soweit, ich würde die Kopfnuss meines Lebens erhalten und eine Standpredigt bekommen die mir mal wieder zeigte das ich was absolut falsch gemacht hatte. Nur das ich dieses mal nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Ich war nicht aus trotz zu spät gekommen, ich hatte einen wichtigen Grund. Den allerdings konnte ich meinem Freund, falls er es denn nach dem Streit den wir hatten noch war, nicht sagen.

Die Fahrstuhltür ging auf und ich betrat das Büro. „Da ist er ja!", Hörte ich McGee sagen und sofort sah ich wie Ziva aufstand und sich zu mir umdrehte. Sie grinste breit und ich wusste, dass sie sich schon drauf freute zu sehen wie Gibbs mich nun rund machen würde. Ich kam an meinem Schreibtisch an, stellte den Rucksack ab und wusste sogleich das Jethro schon hinter mir stand. Ich musste ihn nicht sehen, seine bedrohliche nähe ging 

mir durch Mark und Bein. Schnell öffnete ich den Reisverschluss meines Rucksackes und zog einen kleinen Zettel raus. Erst dann wagte ich es, mich langsam um zudrehen und ihn anzusehen.

Seine blauen Augen funkelten mich zornig an und ehe ich mich versehen hatte, bekam ich eine Kopfnuss die sich wirklich gewaschen hatte. „Verdammt noch mal DiNozzo, wo warst du?" Fragte er seelenruhig. Doch die ruhe war nur äußerlich. Gut das Blicke nicht töten konnten. Ich versuchte erst gar nicht ihm eine Antwort zu geben sondern reichte ihm lediglich den kleinen Zettel der meine Verspätung entschuldigte. Mit einem kritischen Blick auf mich gerichtet, nahm er den Zettel. Er sah mich nur noch für Sekunden an, doch mir kam es vor wie Stunden, bevor er seinen Blick auf den Zettel richtete.

Binnen Sekunden änderte sich Gibbs wütender Blick in einen eher besorgten wie ich fand. Gut ich hatte ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, die Kopfnuss hatte ich zwar erhalten, aber ich würde hoffentlich nicht in Aktenarbeit versinken. „Du warst im Krankenhaus?" Hakte er nach und ich nickte nur kurz. Ziva war nun ebenfalls zu und gekommen, sah kurz auf den Zettel und blickte mich dann ebenso besorgt an. „Ist was passiert? Bist du krank?" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nein ich war nicht krank! Und dennoch würde sich mein Leben stark verändern. Vielleicht zumindest.

Zum Glück wurden alle weiteren Fragen unterbunden, denn Gibbs Telefon klingelte. Ich hoffte das es ein Fall war, wenn möglich ein komplizierter dazu, denn um jede Ablenkung die ich nun bekommen konnte war ich dankbar.

Seit Craigs Besuch, war nichts mehr so wie es sein sollte und je nachdem wie es kommen würde, würde ich vor einer schweren Entscheidung stehen. Nein, keine schwere Entscheidung, denn ich wusste was ich machen würde. Aber diese Entscheidung bedeutete für mich, dass ich etwas aufgeben musste was mir verdammt wichtig war…

**Tbc??**


End file.
